Jonny Quest (1964 character)
This article is about the standard continuity character. For other uses, see Jonny Quest (disambiguation). Jonathan''The Mystery of the Lizard Men'' (1964), season 1, episode 1. "Jonny" Quest is the son of Dr. Benton Quest and the late Rachel Quest. He has an adoptive brother and best friend, Hadji, and mentor/tutor, Race Bannon. He also has a pet dog named Bandit. Physical appearance Jonny is an adolescent male boy with blonde hair, a round chin, good ears and a quaint nose. He is usually in black long-sleeved shirts with blue or light brown pants. Personality Jonny is a proud Quest, sometimes overly so. Brave, courageous, thoughtful. Skills He was taught Judo, scuba diving, and the handling of firearms. He also learns cartography through his mental attitude on his adventures and side-missions. History Early life Jonny lost his mother at a young age and was then placed under the constant guard of Race Bannon, for his own security and as a precautionary measure not to compromise the scientific value of his father, Dr. Quest. ''Jonny Quest'' (1964 TV series) When five ships went missing in the Sargasso Sea, within a month's time, Jonny came along on the investigation with Race, Dr. Quest and Bandit. Always the eager explorer, he convinced Race to take him out and have a closer look at one of the wrecked ships. As they were busy exploring the wreckage they were unknowingly being watched by the Lizard Men. As the creatures moved in to attack the small group Jonny's Judo skills were an asset, but ultimately all three of them were captured and learned of a diabolical plot about to unfold in the Sargasso Sea. After being brought below the deck of a wrecked ship it was Jonny's quick thinking that got them out of their makeshift prison, with the help of Bandit. ''Jonny Quest'' (1986 TV series) Season one Insert details here. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. Appearances * Jonny Quest (1964 TV series) ** Every episode * Jonny Quest (1986 TV series) ** Every episode * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest ** Every episode Total appearances: 91. Apocryphal ''Jonny Quest'' (Comico) Insert details here. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (HarperCollins) Insert details here. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (Dark Horse Comics) Insert details here. ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' Insert details here. Voice actors * Tim Matthieson: The original season 1 aired between 1964-1965. * Scott Menville: The revival "season 2" aired in 1986. * Will Nipper: The 1993 Jonny's Golden Quest TV film. * Kevin Michaels: The 1995 Jonny Quest Versus the Cyber Insects TV film. * J.D. Roth: Season 1 of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest aired between 1996-1997. * Quinton Flynn: Season 2 of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest aired between 1996-1997 (due to an overlap of production, both seasons aired at the same time); 1996 video game, Jonny Quest: Cover-Up at Roswell. * Reese Hartwig: The direct-to-video film, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, in 2015. References Category:Characters